


When the boss is away

by Foxrox12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Nekos, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxrox12/pseuds/Foxrox12
Summary: Chrollo pays a visit to his mate while he is at work.





	When the boss is away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatfetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfetus/gifts).



> THIS IS A BDAY FIC FOR BEEFY SOMEONE AWESOME WHOM I LOVE VERY MUCH (no homo tho)

Chrollo walked into the busy law firm with a mission. He was there to get a certain mate of his to eat during his lunch break with him. Lately Kurapika has been skipping meals in favor of working through his breaks. The meal skipping was leaving the blonde irritable and dead on his feet when he got home which was a pain in the backside for him. For one he wanted to spend time with Kurapika of course and second it was cutting into their sex life. It was very apparent to Chrollo that he was doing this despite the blonde’s lies that he was eating. He should know by know that he could see through them. 

The dark haired male ducked past security mingling in with the workers or clients. There was a ban placed on him by Kurapika’s boss, Mizaistom, because he was deemed a distraction not only to Kurapika, but to any unmated employee charmed by his looks. It's not his fault that others found him enticing and as for distracting Kurapika well that was his joy to do. Today looked like everyone was swamped with work as workers bustled about with files upon files, carts with boxes and desks piled high with papers. Phones rang as worn out workers answered and looked as if their souls were being slowly sucked out of them through the very phones they held. 

His dark brown eyes were on the lookout for that familiar blonde head of hair. His black cat ears flicked every which way picking up on the various office sounds. His short black tail remained limp behind him. It only began to twitch the slightest when he had yet to find Kurapika within the sea of people. He almost frowned when his sharp ears picked up the soft voice of his mate. Walking towards the voice he found his mate’s form hunched over slightly as he went over a document with a younger male sitting at a desk. He must have been new considering he made it his business to know who Kurapika worked with. 

At his approach he saw those ears flick back at hearing his approaching footfalls. Kurapika didn’t have to turn around to know it was him. Chrollo could feel the annoyance roll off of him in waves. He just smiled and waited for the other to be done with his conversation with the newbie. Who was looking at him with curiosity surely no longer listening to what the blonde was saying. 

“Make sure to have this done and typed up by the end of the day alright Gon?” Kurapika said as he stood up straight.

The newbie, Gon, snapped back to attention and nodded quickly as he picked up the document and looked it over. He didn’t really seem to understand what was in front of him judging by the way he squinted at the paper as if it were written in some unknown language. Kurapika glanced at him before walking away with his own overstuffed file in hand. Chrollo followed him not needing to be prompted to. Both weaved around the hurrying bodies of workers. Some walked with Kurapika for a short while to ask for help or advice. Chrollo noticed Kurapika’s long fluffy tail swish behind him in impatience. Kurapika gave a quick wave in greeting to a young secretary stationed in front of the office door to Mizaistom’s office as was made obvious by the placard on it. Kurapika opened the door to show the room was void of said man. Chrollo walked in right behind him giving a charming smile to the secretary as he passed. The door closed softly behind him as he stepped inside. He looked around the room to see it was decorated like any typical office with not much of a personal touch. There was an odd painting of cows hanging which he couldn’t help, but stare at.

“Chrollo what are you doing here? You know you aren’t supposed to step foot within this building” Kurapika reminded him. He set the heavy folder on the desk already teaming with papers and folders. There was a cow miniature upon it…as well as a mug spotted like a typical black and white cow.

“Well you know me I’m not one to follow the rules much” he approached the desk and poked the miniature. 

Kurapika gave a small huff before crossing his arms in front of his chest “Ok then why are you here?” He watched Chrollo poke the figurine. His tail obviously swishing in annoyance from Chrollo. Gods he loved the man, but he just really loved pushing things.

Chrollo stopped messing with it no longer interested and looked up to meet Kurapika’s questioning gaze. “Well I came here to take you out for lunch” he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurapika rolled his eyes as he looked about the mess on his boss’s desk and began to organize papers. “I don’t have time Chrollo maybe another day”

Chrollo watched him with a small frown. The way he carefully organized and placed the papers down. They way he bent over the desk a little to grab the farther placed papers. His dark eyes lingered on his back before he straightened up again. Chrollo got a devious idea then. They had both talked about their sexual fantasies one night in what seems so long ago. Kurapika had confessed to him he once had a fantasy of being bent over a desk and fucked hard. Kurapika had also confessed he might have had such a thought while he was attending school and he had scored and attractive teacher, but that was beside the point. The point was they were in an empty office, a desk here for them to put to use and a door that locked from the inside. A devious smile formed matching the thoughts filtering through his mind. He could fulfill this fantasy for Kurapika here and now. Sure it would have to be done on his boss’s desk. Looking behind himself he could see that the blinds were shut and all he needed to do is lock the door. 

Kurapika grumbled to himself over the mess the desk was left in. The man sometimes got up his ass about the chaotic look of his own desk, but couldn’t keep his own desk neat. His ears were pointed up at attention when he heard the door being locked. Auburn eyes meet dark browns. Kurapika swallowed when he saw the heat within his mate’s eyes. 

“Chrollo what are you doing?” it was a foolish question seeing as the other’s eyes told him what he had in mind. Redness came to his cheeks as he realized the other really planned on them doing something like that within his boss’s office.

“I’m sure you know what it is that I’m doing Kurapika” he spoke with a lilt to his voice. 

He walked ever so slowly towards him his eyes never leaving him. Kurapika felt like trapped prey. His heart jumped and he felt the all familiar heat within his veins. Once Chrollo stood beside him he felt like the room became ten times hotter. 

Kurapika tried to remain impassive to the atmosphere, but his own tail gave him away as it moved with interest. “Chrollo” he tried to say the slightly older man’s name in warning, but it came out more needy. 

Chrollo moved to be in front of him now and with two small steps had Kurapika leaning back into the desk, his hands clutching tightly to the edge of it. Chrollo’s eyes bore into his own enticing him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips drawing those dark eyes down to his pink lips. Within such a close space their warm breath mingled. Chrollo took the initiative and moved in closing in and kissing him. Kurapika’s eyes fluttered shut as he surrendered to the kiss and melded his mouth against Chrollo’s. The kiss was slow and sweet. Chrollo’s hands were on his hips holding them close together while his arms came up to wrap around his neck. The kiss and the intimate closeness served to remind him how long it has been since they had both had the chance to hold one another like this. With how busy his work has been he has had little energy for his mate once he got home after a long day. He would always drag himself to their shared bed to pass out on it for the day until the next morning.

Tongues were introduced into their kiss. Chrollo lifted him up and sat him upon the edge of the desk the kiss broken for a second before both dived in for more wanting to taste the other. Kurapika now sat slightly higher than Chrollo. Mizaistom’s desk was higher to accommodate his boss’s taller physique. He didn’t like hunching over a shorter standing desk. The kiss grew more heated and needy. Chrollo pulled at the neatly tucked in shirt of the other so that he could move his hands underneath it and feel the other’s warm skin. Kurapika groaned and pushed against him as he felt those cold fingertips against his flushed skin.

Heavy panting filled the space between them as they broke apart for air. He was sure his own eyes mirrored the lust within Chrollo’s. Chrollo’s hands sneaked out from under his shirt to unbutton it to reveal more of his mate’s skin. Kurapika leaned forward to nibble on one of Chrollo’s ears making a jolt of heat shoot down to his groin. He moved quicker to unbutton and remove the offending shirt he contemplated just ripping it open, but thought better of it. Once he finally got the shirt off he was yanked by his own clothing to stand straight. Kurapika leaned in then and lapped at his neck drawing a shiver from him. Kurapika mouthed at his neck leaving small bites and hickeys where he could. The blonde loved marking him up sometimes that meant leaving angry red claw marks on his back when they had sex.

Chrollo groaned and panted harshly. He needed this, they needed this. Kurapika mouthed a path from his neck down to his shoulder where he bit down making his knees buckle and his hands shoot out to catch himself on the desk. Chrollo caught the sound of amusement that escaped the blonde before he reached down and undid the button of his jeans and pulled down his zipper with deft fingers. Kurapika moved his head up so his mouth was to Chrollo’s ear breathing hot air into it making it flick. “Fuck me Chrollo” he said breathily. 

Chrollo wasted no more time. He moved back so that Kurapika could hop down and turn around to bend over the desk. This was embarrassing he knows. Especially considering they are doing this on his boss’s desk. The very man that could have his ass fired and make it hard for him to find work anywhere else. Even so a small part of him didn’t give a fuck. Thinking the cow obsessed man deserved to have his desk defiled with how much work he has been piling up on him. He has been needing this release and by god he is going to get it. 

Kurapika mewled and panted as Chrollo massaged the sensitive base of his tail. He hadn’t noticed when Chrollo had pulled his pants down so they pooled at his ankles. He felt the other’s hot breath before his tongue darted out to lap at the skin making him whine and mewl more. 

“Chrollo” he panted “H-hurry up before Mizai returns” he yelped at a harsh nip to his back.

“I don’t like you referring to your boss with such familiarity when I am doing these things to you” there was a dark edge to his voice that made his cock twitch within the confines of his boxers. “Fine I will fuck you already just like you want” he growled into his ear before giving it a bite and a small tug drawing a whine from Kurapika.

Chrollo didn’t have lube handy with him considering he didn’t think he would be needing it. He looked for something that could serve as a good substitute otherwise Kurapika would have to settle with spit. He saw a bottle of lotion on the desk and took that. ‘This could work’ he thought as he pumped some within his palm. He noticed Kurapika wiggle his ass impatiently. The sight made his cock ache with need. He would have no qualms fucking him dry, but he didn’t want to deal with the other’s dark looks and hissing over the ache in his backside. 

After the short time he took to prep the other and the impatient whines and the other hissing at him to hurry he got ready to enter him. He aligned his dick with the other’s prepped hole. He pushed in slowly at first, but halfway in he snapped his hips forward. He drew a ragged breath as he was fully sheathed inside his beautiful mate. Kurapika moaned loudly and he was sure the other didn’t realize how loud it was. Chrollo was sure the little secretary out front would have heard it. Chrollo held Kurapika’s hips steady as he took the time to let the other adjust to the intrusion. It had been a while since they had sex so he was sure the other would need the moment. He patted the fluffy blonde tail to soothe the other. Chrollo loved touching Kurapika’s tail because of its softness. It much like the rest of him was beautiful. His eyes caught the shiver that raked down the others back and too that as his cue. He pulled out slowly leaving the head of his cock within the blonde before thrusting back in drawing a gasp from the others lips. He made sure to hit Kurapika’s sweet spot after the first thrust since Kurapika hissed at him to hurry because his boss could arrive any moment. The sounds of their moans and of their skin coming into contact filled the room. Their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. Chrollo could feel his clothing clinging onto him uncomfortably, but he didn’t let it bother him much as he was seeking to reach his and Kurapika’s climax.

Kurapika pushed up from the desk so he could gain leverage to push back and meet Chrollo’s thrusts. His tail wrapped around himself so it would not be in the way. Chrollo leaned forward to nip at his shoulder moving in to lick at where neck meets shoulder before biting down making the blonde arch and cry out. The once neatly stacked papers on the desk now fluttered down onto the carpeted floor, neither noticed as the cow figurine toppled over as well.‘So close! So close!’ Kurapika thought brokenly as he continued to rock back against his dark haired mate. Kurapika could tell Chrollo was too by how erratic his thrusting became. It was not long before both were pushed over the edge. Kurapika came with Chrollo’s name on his lips as his cum landed on the desk. He could feel the warmth of Chrollo’s cum filling him as he delivered a few more shallow thrusts before stilling inside him. Kurapika let his upper half fall onto the desk spent. Chrollo still held tightly to his hips as he panted heavily trying to regain himself, letting up on the tight grip he had on his hips.

As they came down from their high their bodies slowly beginning to cool did they finally register the pounding on the door. Kurapika who was flushed now drained of color as he recognized Mizaistom’s booming voice. Dred filled him at what awaited him on the other side of that door. 

“Well look at it this way. If you get fired you can spend more time with me” Chrollo said with a bit too much cheer. Kurapika resisted the urge to strangle him.


End file.
